callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Eddy
This may just be Edward Richtofen, eliminating the need for the article. GTAS1234 (talk) 01:08, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Merge pages Perhaps we should merge this page with the Edward Richtofen Page for simplicities sake. We can say that he may or may not be richtofen. GTAS1234 (talk) 01:20, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Adding another section Eddie is a liar, and a kid The Eddie character is indeed Edward Richtofen. 3Arch have Sam as both an entity in the story and the girl telling the story in the cut scene. But then have this 'Eddie' character have no relevance. It clear (if not crystal) that Eddie is Richtofen. Proof: *He shares the same name as our good doctor. *Sam is a regular girl in the cut scene and an entity in the story, so why would 3Arch not reveal that Richtofen is just a kid, who decided to make a fictionalized version of himself (the doctor we've known) in the story? *He prefers Blue eyes to be the color of the Zeds, which happens to be the color of the Zeds when Richtofen is in the Aether. This page should indeed merge with Edward Richtofen's page. :Speculation. And if Richtofen is Eddie's character it makes them separate entities. 20:12, September 2, 2013 (UTC) :So if you're saying that if Richtofen is Eddie, then their 2 separte enitites. Then what about Samantha? The girl we saw at the was never mentioned by her name, thing that shows that the girl's name was the bed leg at the end of the cutscene reading 'Samantha'. If I am going by your logic, then their should as well be a separte page for the Samantha we see at the end of the trailer, hence they're 2 different entities. : Origins Richtofen wants to protect Eddie? Hi , just wondering where the idea of Eddie being another version of Richtoffen in another universe, and Origins Richtofen wanting to protect him, comes from? Is this mentioned in the game anywhere at all? Or is it something developers have said in interviews or whatever? 19:28, February 8, 2016 (UTC) It may not be Richtofen directly, but rather through Maxis, with his line from the Giant. As such, with Richtofen following Maxis' lead, Eddie may be preserved. SteveHeist (talk) 20:28, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Edward Eddie, just a nickname for a kid who's identity is as obvious as it can get. Samantha called him by his name in a cipher, Blundell called him Edward in an interview. Feels like sometimes the stuff we're given is taken so many times with a grain of salt, like if it can't be believed even when it comes from the developers themselves. He's called Edward. 22:50, August 9, 2016 (UTC) :So change the title. There's really no reason to bring this up on the talk page. Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 23:13, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Merge with Richtofen Eddie is confirmed to be an alternate Richtofen from Dimension 2210. Can we merge him with Richtofen's page now? RdJokr (talk) 05:44, May 7, 2017 (UTC)